Nasal breathing air filtration devices filter breathed air, reducing inhaled quantities of particulates and contaminants such as dust and pollen. Nasal dilator devices may be inserted into the nasal cavities to expand the nasal breathing cavities, providing for greater and meliorated nasal breathing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,098, entitled “Breathing Air Filtration System,” U.S. application Ser. No. 11/077,784, entitled “Breathing Air Filtration System,” U.S. application Ser. No. 11/238,672, entitled “Breathing Air Filtration Devices,” U.S. application Ser. No. 12/022,728, entitled “Breathing Air Filtration Devices,” Design Pat. No. D595,848, Design Pat. No. D571,457, Design Pat. No. D572,360, and Design Appl. No. 29/330,276, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, disclose various embodiments of nasal air filtration devices or dilation devices suitable for use with the holder of the present disclosure. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 216,694, Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,565, Korman, each of which is also hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, and provide further examples of nasal air filtration devices or dilation devices suitable for use with the holder of the present disclosure. Generally, a nasal device may have two generally elliptically-shaped bases connected by a connecting member or bridge. A base may be inserted into each nasal cavity, while the connecting member may remain outside of the nasal cavities. A connecting member may provide for easy insertion and removal of a nasal device and may also keep the nasal bases separated a desired distance. A nasal device may generally be made of any suitable flexible hypo-allergenic material. A nasal device may be made to be used one time, multiple times, over a short period of time, or over a relatively long period of time.
Because of the typically flexible nature of such nasal devices, the devices may become damaged during packaging, shipping, storage, and/or handling, if care is not taken to avoid such damage. For example, the nasal device may be torn, damaged, broken, become twisted or otherwise deformed, or be contaminated during any step of packaging, shipping, storage, and/or handling.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to package a nasal device in a manner that keeps it from twisting or becoming damaged or broken during packaging, shipping, storage, and/or handling. Further, a need exists to protect a nasal device during periods when it is not being used.